Until the Light Shines Again
by snooperj
Summary: Sanzo gets a feeling that the 3 are hiding something from him. He finds out what it is and asked how he got so injured.
1. Default Chapter

UNTIL THE LIGHT SHINES AGAIN

GOKU'S POV

"If this was the deep underground, I wouldn't wish for the sun. If this was the deep underground, I wouldn't have known what freedom and loneliness were."

I started to recall myself, behind the stone bars until my master, Genjo Sanzo, freed me from the bounds of the steel chains that once were heavy and cold shackles.

At least now, I'm relieved to be here in the open, enjoying myself to the delicacies of the foods we've stumbled across.

But this journey we've been going through, was, or has been endless. We never seemed to come closer to our destination.

SANZO'S POV

I only wished I never came on this journey, nor did I wish I was assigned to do this mission.. with 3 youkais. But how the hell can I even move from this bed when they don't even help me with my injured body?! Being unconscious makes me think too much of other things that might drift suddenly into my mind.

I just wanted to know for myself what happened, where, and when. My memory of that simple, yet sort of painful accident was a total blank. Maybe blindness is one thing my mind is experiencing. None of them will even tell me what in blazes happened.

But I wouldn't mind having a migraine all my life. It's just that I want my life to end as it is. But ending my life would just leave Goku clueless.

GOKU'S POV

I've felt uneasy, now that Sanzo was involved in a major accident he never knew about. I thought he'd die from that, seeing as if I had no more will to continue fighting. Nor did I have it in me to even rise up my staff and even prevent our enemies from coming near us while Hakkai tended to Sanzo's severe injury.

I've never even stopped and think of what might happened if Hakkai told me that Sanzo stopped breathing. But right now, I sit beside Sanzo, waiting for him to awake and probably ask me to look for some beer of a pack of cigarettes.

Sanzo was a father to me, as well as the sun who's given me the light and energy I required to forget my lonesome days locked up in prison bars.

Losing him was going to feel like an eclipse that had settled itself for all eternity.

GOJYO'S POV

As far as anyone is concerned, it's wasn't Goku's fault that Sanzo fell from a 50 foot mountain. Not even Sanzo's idiocy was to blame. For I myself have to be blamed. My anger at the time was exceeding its limit. Surpassing countless limits, it was probably an instinct that led me to harming our 'leader' that seriously.

But what can I say? We're all supposed to be happy that he survived that fall. Not even coming to a conclusion that it was really I that had almost led Sanzo to his doom.

So I go to the kitchen, and find Hakkai mingling with a lady, that was so beautiful that I became envious.

"Hakkai, shouldn't we check up on Sanzo?" I asked, still a bit guilty of the murderous sin that I committed.

Not even once had I done this, which I painstakingly regretted.

GOKU'S POV

Awaiting like a puppy clinging to his master, I waited and waited for signs of life. Up until now, Sanzo had been unconscious for a week and a half, and that made me worry so much.

Then, I see that his lifeless body comes alive as he moves his fingers slightly and opens his eyes to view the room.

"Ohayou, Sanzo. How are you feeling?" I asked, with a tone of cautiousness and sorrowfulness.

SANZO'S POV

Waking up and the first thing I see is the saru, waiting on me hand and foot. He's like a dog. I hate this day. Wait! Did he say 'ohayou'?

Soka.. It's morning..

"Goku," I said, feeling pain all over my body. I saw myself bandaged almost everywhere. Looking around impatiently, I found what I was looking for. My sutra, gun, harisen, cigarettes and lighter were all on the side table by the bed.

"Nanda, Sanzo?" he asked, ready to do whatever I asked him to do.

I tried to talk, but as I opened my mouth, I couldn't hear anything come out. The sight of Goku was twisting and turning and I suddenly fainted.

GOKU'S POV

After seeing Sanzo faint, I hurriedly ran out the room and looked for Hakkai and the kappa. Once I found them, I explained to them briefly of what happened moments before.

"Sanzo woke up, but when he was asking me to do something for him, he suddenly fainted," I told them.

"Is this supposed to be serious, Hakkai?" asked the kappa to Hakkai, who was really into the situation.

After some time, Hakkai finally spoke. "Well, Sanzo's still hurt badly from that fall. The practical reason would be that he hasn't recovered the strength to control his mind perfectly. In another case, it could by from dehydration."

"Soka! I'll get Sanzo some mizu!" I said, picking up a glass and filling it with water. Carefully, I go back to Sanzo's room and try to wake him up.

GOJYO'S POV

After hearing the baka saru explain the problem, I made it a habit to TRY and help the bimbo bozui for once. It isn't my routine in life, I tell you. I'm never helpful, especially to baka sarus and bimbo bozuis. Not that I knew any other baka sarus and bimbo bozuis.

So I left Hakkai and made my way to Sanzo's room, where I saw him bandaged so heavily that he looked like he barely survived the fall.

"Look at it this way, Gojyo. At least Sanzo survived. Not many humans like him can survive that big a fall."

I remembered Hakkai saying just a few moments ago. I hastily make my way across the room to get noticed by Goku, who was trying to wake Sanzo up until he noticed my presence.

"Ne, Sanzo. Wake up," he said, shakily Sanzo lightly.

GOKU'S POV

"Suge! Your hair is glinting like the sun!"

I trace back to 500 years ago, to meet Konzen Douji, the god that Sanzo was reincarnated from. His eye color was the same, and so was his blonde goldern hair. It amazes me to see Sanzo like the sun. But seeing him lifeless was well.. incomplete.

"Sanzo! Wake up!" I started to raise my voice, more frustratingly shaking Sanzo.

Just then, a hand reached my shoulder and held me back. I turned to look and saw it was the kappa.

"Damedayo, baka saru. Sanzo should be getting a WHOLE lot of rest," he said, as I sensed some guilt in the tone of his voice.

It pains me to see myself hopeless, without the right mind to set it straight and going again.

SANZO'S POV

"Can you stay as the sun to that kid?"

From way before, I still recall the words of Kanzeon Bosatsu. I wouldn't know why I was given such a memory. This was probably my past life as a kami.

Wait! Kami? Me? No way. I was never a kami in my life, or that's what I thought.

But this question irritates me. Tai yo, the one source of energy to everybody with a beating heart. Without it, we simply grow weak and wither away.

Tai yo, to a gaki, especially to a gaki who's Goku. He's rowdy, and as much as I'd like to point out, annoying. Since day one, he's been my slave, as well as a pet that I take care of.

But being important to somebody, especially being compared to a great ball of fire, is sort of amazing. I was always a nobody.

But still, this was Goku we're talking about. So, I'd rather be nice to him AT TIMES.

HAKKAI'S POV

Knowing the situation enough, I'd rather be patient and let them all handle the situation. It's not my authority to make amends.

But nonetheless, it's good to witness such a rare occasion such as this.

GOJYO'S POV

I stared blankly at Goku, who was all worried about Sanzo. This wasn't the first time he's been acting strangely than most people. But he's not even a human, or a youkai! He's a damn heretic.

"Sanzo! Open your eyes!" he kept saying, as his voice becomes weaker, and still nothing emerges from Sanzo's body.

I begin to feel pity not on Goku, but on Sanzo. It's rare that I feel pity on someone, but I feel that it's a requirement that I should sometime in my life. And I made a point to feel pity on the last man I hoped to feel pity on.

Sanzo was always a pain in the ass, but who'd blame him? He wasn't the nicest priest, nor the nicest man with a Sanzo title to bear.

He's ordinary, like me in a sense. Though now I wished that he'd open his eyes and comment at me, for once.

GOKU'S POV

Without Sanzo to even inspire me to make mischief, I'm just going to be a baka saru all my life. I wouldn't be focused at all.

But suddenly, as I hold Sanzo's hand, his grip on me gets tighter. I wipe away the tears that begin to gush out. I wipe it immediately to see Sanzo's face clearly.

"Baka saru. Don't you dare cry in front of me. Usendayo." Sanzo said, recovering a bit of his voice.

Gojyo trailed away a bit until he finally came out and said, "Sanzo. I have to say something. To admit something."

"Nanda?" Sanzo asked.

"Well, your accident, it was I who was to blame. I hope you'd forgive me." Gojyo replied.

SANZO'S POV

Right after hearing the confession of the taboo, I take away my icy and cold stare away from my face and change it into a stare of satisfaction and generosity. I swore NEVER to let anyone see this face except for my master.

"Idaro. I don't care about little things, anyway. Just promise me that you two will do better next time. Be more careful." I had warned them.

"If you do that, I'll stop threatening you with my gun, or my harisen." I concluded.

"Majikayo, Sanzo?!" asked Goku in surprise, not believing what I just said.

"Yeah, yeah. So be quiet and leave, before I change my mind," I said, resting my head.

GOKU'S POV

As I watched Sanzo look into another world, I felt lucky that he was still alright, as I had him drink the water and saw him daze back to dream.

At least now I know that my tai yo is alive.

END OF STORY


	2. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
